Best Friends Link Pinkies, Right?
by BrittanaFan01
Summary: Santana becomes best friends with Brittany in high school and realises her feelings run deeper. How will she deal with it and will Brittany feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is sort of AU and I've made a lot of changes to the characters. Rachel is still short but quiet and sarcastic instead of loud and talkative. Santana is actually taller than Brittany (this might seem insignificant but it's how I see it in my head) and Mercedes is the queen bitch. They're all around 14/15 and in freshman year of high school (in this chapter). Most characters know each other from middle school though. I'm from England so I'm unfamiliar with the American school system but hopefully I've got it right. This is written in third person but also slightly from Santana's angle. I haven't decided how long this is going to be but I have a lot of ideas, it depends on reviews and feedback. I don't own Glee or the characters. Anyways, here's my fic and I hope you guys like it! Any ideas/suggestions welcome! :D x

Santana paced down the corridor, passing by Rachel. They made eye contact for a second and feelings flooded Santana's heart and clouded her mind; love, hate, rejection, hurt. She walked on smiling at everyone. No one knew how she felt. She always ignored Rachel or gave her hell but she had her reasons. Santana turned around and saw Mercedes run up to Rachel with her annoying laughter. Santana's eyes stung and she rushed to the toilets. Leaning over the sink, she took a deep breath.

'Santana Lopez does not cry.' she was talking to herself now.

It all began when Santana first started middle school. She had made friends with Rachel, the short, awkward, sarcastic girl who had no friends. Slowly Santana grew fonder of Rachel and started to question her own feelings. Was she crushing on her friend? She hid her doubt and pain for almost 2 years. One day she opened up to her classmates Sugar and Lauren about her feelings. They told her they supported her no matter how she felt. Relief. The next day Rachel marched up to her and looked at her with disgust.

'Is it true? Are you in love with me?' Rachel spat the words. Santana's ears started ringing, her chest tightened and her heart ached. She couldn't breathe. She could see Mercedes snickering in the background. She had trusted them both. They were her best friends. How could this happen? Santana shook her head and ran away. Everyone looked at her differently in the corridors and people she once knew avoided her. Santana denied everything and eventually people moved on. It wasn't true. It's what she told herself and everyone.

Santana stood up straight and tried to push these painful memories away. Luckily she had other friends now. Brittany and Tina were her first friends in middle school but Tina kinda hated Santana, making her the third wheel. She had turned to Rachel but that was a mistake. Now she was best friends with Brittany and nothing could stop her. She hung out with Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Tina, Puck and Kurt these days. Tina still wasn't her favourite person but they got on. Brittany was a gift from above, surely. Santana loved Brittany with all her heart. After all, they were best friends.

Brittany was sitting on the field with her food. She spotted Santana and waved.

'I saved you a seat!' she said grinning at her friend. People kind of misunderstood Brittany. Santana saw her most intelligent side. Brittany read tons of books, she was a whizz with computers and her maths skills were undeniably impressive but she couldn't express herself and people thought she was dumb. Mercedes commented on that a lot and just the thought of Mercedes made Santana's blood turn cold. She hated that girl.

'Thanks, I brought cookies!' Santana responded. She sat down and looked at Brittany. Her hair was shining in the sunlight and her eyes looked beautiful. Santana hadn't noticed before. Actually her skin was kind of perfect too. And her legs looked so long and smooth and toned…

'Santana!'

'What?' She was startled by Brittany calling her name.

'You were like staring at me and I got worried. What were you looking at?'

'N-Nothing.' It was a good question. What was she looking at? 'You know, you're really beautiful.'

'Thanks San, you can talk!' Brittany giggled and Santana couldn't help smiling. That giggle was so cute.

They sat there laughing, lost in their own world. Then lunch was over. Brittany's locker was only couple of lockers away from Santana's. She opened it, grabbing a bottle of water and drinking, then noticed Santana gazing at her. She smiled, blushed, and shut her locker.

'We have maths next.'

'Oh man.' Santana's disappointment was totally fake because, even though she hated maths, she sat next to Brittany and they always messed around when they weren't helping each other. They sent notes, linked pinkies, kicked each other under the table and poked each other with pens. Brittany always drew and wrote on Santana's hands. They sat next to each other in every lesson but it was somehow different in maths. It was just the two of them. They made a great team and the teacher practically treated them as one. That's how Santana felt about Brittany. They were one, a unit, a package deal. Santana was still a little insecure but she was pretty sure Brittany and the rest of the gang enjoyed her company. At least she hoped so.

Of course Brittany and Santana spent the whole of maths messing around. The teacher didn't mind and left them to it because they actually managed to get work don. Brittany looked pretty in maths too and Santana made a mental note.

After school Brittany marched up to Santana, grinning.

'Wanna come over tonight? You could spend the night if you want and we can watch movies.'

'Sure, sounds really fun!' she replied, smiling as she texted her mom to let her know. That was the second time Santana was going to stay at Brittany's. They walked home and Santana linked pinkies with Britt. A few guys from the other high school started wolf-whistling and calling out things like 'lesbos'. Brittany didn't look upset but let Santana's hand go. Santana could feel anger rising inside her. She chose to ignore the whole incident but she was hurt. Best friends linked pinkies, right? They got to Britt's house. It wasn't huge but bigger than Santana's. The lounge was spacious and light. Santana loved this house.

'Where are your parents? And where's Dani?' Santana asked, looking around the house.

'Oh they've gone to my uncle's boat house but I refused to go.'

'Why?' asked Santana, clearly shocked.

'I don't like boats. And I hate my uncle.' Santana didn't press the matter further.

'Guess we have the house to ourselves then. What should we do?'

'We could bake some cookies and watch cartoons!' Brittany said, looking excited.

'Let's!' Santana didn't really like cartoons that much but cookies sounded great. 'We could watch some movies too. Maybe Final Destination?'

'Isn't that scary? I like scary stuff but I didn't think you did…'

'I love horror!' Santana replied.

They made cookies with smarties and drank strawberry milkshakes. After a few cartoons, Santana suggested the film again and got the disc out.

'This is Final Destination 2, my favourite one!' she noted.

'Oh yeah, totally the best one.' Brittany replied.

Santana sat down next to Brittany on the couch and pressed play. The movie wasn't even that scary but Brittany snuggled up to Santana.

'I'm cold.' she explained. Santana said nothing but put her arm around Brittany's shoulder, pulling her closer. Brittany's hair smelt like… Santana couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was a Brittany smell. They were still in their Cheerios uniform when the film finished. Brittany rose from the couch reluctantly and stretched. Santana sat up and yawned.

'What time is it?' she asked, still half-yawning.

'About 9 I think, San,' Brittany replied smiling at Santana. She was smiling more than usual and this didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

'Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun!' Santana winked at her beautiful best friend.

'We should probably get changed for bed! You can borrow some of my pyjamas if you want and we can find an outfit for tomorrow as well.'

'Yeah, sure. Thanks!'

They rushed upstairs to Brittany's room. The walls were white and pink and the walls were covered in posters of various bands and TV show characters. It felt like home to Santana even though she'd only been here once. Perhaps it was just the strong smell of Brittany or the posters or the teddy bears. Brittany handed her a set of pyjamas. Pink with little monkeys on them. So Brittany. Santana let out a soft chuckle.

'What? If you don't like them, feel free to sleep naked.' Brittany said, fake sulking.

'No, I love them. It's just that they scream Brittany. And they're kinda short on me but I like 'em!' They both burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. After a lot of pleading, Brittany convinced Santana to sleep in her single bed.

'I don't want you to sleep on the floor, Britt! It's your bed, I'll just sleep on the floor. Seriously, it's fine!'

'My house, my rules. I insist!'

They tucked themselves in and the lights were off. Slowly they got talking again and Santana shared the rumours Rachel had spread about her. Brittany seemed oblivious to the rumour and that made Santana feel better. Brittany did have a tendency to stay out of drama and that was probably for the best. Santana had gotten sucked into it when she found out secrets she didn't want to know.

They stayed up until 4am talking. Santana knew this was the day when they became best friends for real. Brittany fell asleep and Santana also dozed off with a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart.

Santana woke up and Brittany was still snoring gently with her face pressed against her pillow. Santana glanced over and smiled. How did Brittany look so pretty even when she was sleeping. Brittany stirred, let out a low groan and looked over at her friend.

'How long have you been awake?'

'A while.'

'Should've woke me up, San!'

'You looked far too peaceful so I didn't want to.'

They headed downstairs and sat down in the kitchen. Brittany got two bowls, spoons, a carton of milk and poured Lucky Charms into the bowls. They ate their cereal in silence, occasionally exchanging smiles. That was something Santana loved. They could be together in silence without it being awkward.

'We should get dressed,' Brittany announced. Santana nodded and they headed up the stairs.

'I think I can find you something, hang on.' Brittany started hurling clothes out of her drawers. 'How about this?' She held up a black tank top.

'Yeah, that's perfect. Thank you!'

'Now you need some bottoms…' another bunch of clothes was tossed around the room. 'These jeans?'

'Sure, thanks again!' Santana wiggled into the slightly small clothes.

'No problemo, you'd do the same.' They exchanged smiles again. Santana made a mental note that Brittany's smile was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I won't ramble but here's the second chapter. I just realised how boring the first chapter was… Oh well :')

Santana was lying in her room thinking about the sleepover last week. She knew Brittany was the first person she let in and that was a big step. She knew she trusted Brittany more than anyone else. Santana knew Brittany was the most beautiful person she knew.

The next day at school Santana walked up to Brittany and hugged her in front of the lockers. She buried her head in Brittany's neck and mumbled,

'Thank you.'

'For what? You can totally stay at mine whenever.' Brittany replied casually.

'No, I mean for everything. For listening to me and being there for me.' Santana felt tears stinging her eyes but she managed to stop them from falling. Brittany stood there, supporting Santana awkwardly. Santana was really tall and honestly, she was kind of crushing Brittany. Santana finally stood up straight and let go.

The lessons were boring, as usual but Santana didn't care because she sat next to her favourite person in the whole world. Santana started thinking. How can you love your friend this much? How can your friend make everything okay just by existing? She gulped as realisation struck. It finally started to make sense. She was crushing on Brittany. How could that be? Santana was straight, she was just curious about Rachel in middle school. That's all it was. But why hadn't she crushed on boys? She couldn't be a lesbian. Just a silly crush.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Brittany called her name.

'Santana, you okay?' she sounded worried.

'Oh yeah, everything's cool!' Santana tried to sound calm and collected.

'It's just that you looked upset.'

'Oh, I just… I mean… could you help me with this equation? I don't get it' Santana lied.

'Sure! Well if x is 2 and y is -8 then n must be -16. That means p is 256.' Brittany explained.

'Thank you. I get it now! You're a really good teacher, Britt.' Brittany smiled modestly and was she… blushing? No way, it was just Santana's imagination.

Santana started thinking again. She couldn't let herself crush on Brittany! They were best friends. That would be too weird. Wouldn't it? She remembered how much it hurt when she crushed on Rachel. Santana had to slow down and take it easy! They were friends right now and she had to accept that. She just loved her as a friend, that's all! But no matter how she tried to justify and explain her feelings she couldn't deny the burning desire in her heart. It wasn't even sexual, she just wanted to hold Brittany and never let go.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang, indicating the lesson was over. Crap! She hadn't made any notes, didn't know what homework was set and didn't finish her classwork. Brittany stood up next to her and started packing her bag, Santana did the same when she realised the classroom was empty. Even the teacher had bolted out of here.

'Britt?'

'Yeah?'

'What homework did we get? I wasn't paying attention,' she admitted.

'I noticed! Were you daydreaming? We have to do the exercises on page 253,' Brittany smiled again.

'What… uh no. I wasn't daydreaming, just got a lot on my mind. Page 233 was it?'

'253.'

'Right!' Santana was making a complete fool of herself and she knew it.

They left the classroom and headed to their lockers. Santana sighed and put a few books in there, briefly looking at a picture of her and Brittany hugging. She sighed again and shut the locker. Brittany looked over at her, puzzled.

'What's up with you? Are you okay? You can talk to me about anything! I'm kinda worried,' Brittany genuinely looked worried. Santana knew she could talk to her about anything, she trusted her completely but this was the only exception. She couldn't tell Brittany what was on her mind because… Brittany was on her mind.

'I'm alright. Don't worry! Just tired,' Santana lied and Brittany didn't look convinced.

'You could come over again tonight,' Brittany suggested. 'If you want,' she added.

'You sure? I'd love to!' Dammit, she sounded far too eager.

Brittany fumbled with her keys and opened the door. Lord Tubbington ran over and Brittany scratched his chin. Santana stroked the rotund cat and smirked.

'Wanna play on the PS3?' Brittany asked and Santana simply nodded. She loved watching Brittany blowing zombies' brains out even if she couldn't really play that well herself. Brittany grabbed a few packets of Cheetos and two cans of Coke Zero. They sat down and started snacking. Brittany put the game on and they played for about two hours. Santana was having the time of her life and this didn't go unnoticed by Brittany who just sat there grinning as she kicked zombie ass. The girls heard a key turning in the lock. Dani rushed in and Brittany's parents lagged behind her with bags of groceries. Dani was Brittany's little sister. She wasn't so little as there was only a year between them. She was Brittany's height but had dark hair and dark eyes. She looked more like her dad Andy than her mom Barri. Brittany was an exact replica of Barri and Santana always found this incredibly fascinating. Barri's name was actually Barbara but she insisted it was too boring.

'Oh hey girls! Nice to see you Santana!' Barri called out as she put the bags on the kitchen counter. She actually sounded pleased to see her and Santana was so glad.

'Thank you! I hope you don't mind me being here,' Santana felt guilty for not asking anyone first. Damn! She hadn't texted her mom! She checked her phone. 10 missed calls and 4 messages. She groaned quietly as she replied to each message.

'Don't be silly! You're welcome here any time. Besides, you make Brittany so happy by being here.' Santana thanked her again and looked over at Brittany who was unusually quiet. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she looked incredibly embarrassed. A smirk spread across Santana's face. Dani came up to Santana and high-fived her.

'Sanny!' Santana was touched by Dani's enthusiasm and nickname. Santana hugged her.

'How's my favourite Pierce? Sorry Brittany!' Santana joked, winking at Brittany who still said nothing.

'Great! I'm getting singing and guitar lessons! I'm gonna be a singer.' Dani declared.

'Awesome! Just remember me when you're big and famous.' Santana loved this kid so much even though they were almost the same age.

The Pierces invited Santana to stay for dinner and she obliged happily. Andy was always quiet and today Brittany was also quiet. They had pasta; Santana's favourite.

Santana said goodbye, hugged Dani, hugged Brittany and left. On her way home she thought about Brittany again. Brittany was a bit distant today.

She arrived at her front door and entered. Her mom was sitting on the sofa with coffee.

'Hi mom! How was work?' Santana asked. Her mom turned around and hugged her.

'Hey Santana, I missed you. Work was busy, as usual. I didn't know you were going to Brittany's today but I guess it's fine.' she didn't sound too pleased.

'Sorry, I know I should have asked first!' Santana felt guilty again.

'It's alright. You're home safe and that's what counts. Besides, you're a teenager now and I trust you.' Santana was getting emotional. Her mom seemed to be in a sentimental mood but that wasn't always the case. It was just the two of them living together, Santana and Zita. Santana's dad had left when she was born and he stopped keeping in touch when she was four. She wasn't really that bothered by this and her mom did a great job of raising her. Sometimes they argued but who didn't? They didn't really talk much after this but Santana hugged her and went upstairs. She started doing her homework and this just reminded her of Brittany. Everything reminded her of Brittany. Every shade of blue seemed to make her think of Brittany's beautiful, deep blue eyes. Vanilla just made her think about the smell of Brittany's hair. Always vanilla. Not sickly sweet but so intoxicating. Santana realised she had sat there thinking about Brittany for half an hour. She finally focused and finished her work, falling asleep with a book in her hand.

_'I love you,' Brittany whispered pulling Santana closer with her hands resting on Santana's waist. Brittany leaned in and Santana met her halfway. Their lips met in the softest yet most passionate and loving kiss. Brittany finally leaned away._

_'I love you too,' Santana whispered back, breathless. She turned around and saw her friends and family sitting in neat rows of chairs, all dressed up. She panicked and looked around. They were in a church… wearing wedding dresses._

Santana woke up in a cold sweat. Panting, she drank from her glass of cold water. What WAS that dream? She didn't want to marry her FRIEND Brittany. She tried to dismiss the idea but deep down she knew it's what she wanted. She fell back asleep.

Santana almost fell off her bed when the alarm went off. 6:30. She got up reluctantly and headed to the shower. The warm water crashed against her back and it felt so good. Santana started shampooing her hair and it smelt so amazing. Vanilla. Suddenly last night's dream hit her, making her dizzy and almost causing her to almost fall over. They were just friends. Marriage was stupid anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm trying to update frequently so here's another chapter. Reviews would be awesome and I'd write longer chapters if I knew people were reading this**

She couldn't tell Brittany about her crush. Santana decided to write a list of the pros and cons of telling her. After a lot of thought she came to the conclusion that nothing was worth risking her only real friendship. Maybe one day she could tell her.

Months passed and Santana just grew more and more emotionally attached to Brittany. Their friendship was going great until Santana started getting jealous. Brittany was so different around Quinn. They seemed to share chemistry Santana couldn't compete with. Brittany was interested in everything Quinn did and blew Santana off just to talk to her. Santana ached inside every time she saw Quinn and Brittany talking. It hurt her more than it should have, she knew that but she couldn't stop her feelings.

She walked into school and saw Brittany laughing with Quinn. She sighed, took a deep breath and called over to them.

'Hey guys!' she smiled brightly, hiding her pain.

'Oh hey Santana, didn't see you there! I was just talking to Quinn. I love Quinn!'

Brittany threw her arms around Quinn, who grabbed her butt. Santana flipped out.

'Whoa there! What are you doing?' Santana could feel her face burning with anger.

'Nothing, just messing around. What's wrong? Is Brittany your girlfriend?' Quinn was mocking Santana and this just made her more upset. She shook her head no.

'What the hell, Quinn?' was the best reply she could come up with.

'I'm only teasing you! Relax. It's all for fun. How are you? Are you feeling left out?' Quinn smacked Santana's ass. Santana didn't like it but she was relieved. Maybe Quinn was like this to everyone.

'Yeah, I thought I was your bitch!' Santana even managed a wink and her outburst was soon forgotten. She hugged Quinn. Maybe is she got close enough to Quinn, Brittany would be discouraged.

Santana didn't want to play games but it seemed like the only option even though she wasn't sure what she was trying to achieve.

Weeks passed and the Quinn/Brittany situation wasn't improving. Santana had to change her strategy. She had to make Brittany jealous.

She spent weeks sending flirty notes to Amy, a girl in her class, making sure Birttany saw and heard everything. They even hugged all the time. Amy was openly bisexual and that was just a bonus. Santana met Brittany for lunch and sat down beside her.

'Amy's great.' She was grinning at Brittany who just sat there awkwardly.

'I don't like her that much.' was all Brittany said. The plan was working.

'Why's that, Britt?' Santana was watching her every move.

'She's a bit weird, I don't know.' Santana tried to hide her smile.

'It's a shame you feel that way. I like her.' Santana felt slightly guilty for teasing Brittany but she just wanted her to experience the jealousy she felt. Brittany didn't say anything but looked irritated. All of a sudden she spoke up.

'If she's so great maybe you should sit with her instead of me,' Brittany rose from her seat and ran off.

Santana stood up and chased after her calling out,

'Wait! Brittany!' Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and spun her around so they were face to face.

'What's wrong, Britt?'

'It's just that... well, I feel... You never spend time with me anymore!' Brittany shed a few tears and she looked hurt.

'I'm sorry, Britt but you haven't exactly spent time with me either. You have more than one friend, and so do I. I'm sorry if that makes you jealous.' Santana replied. This is what she wanted to see. She wanted Brittany to fight for her. Maybe hurting her wasn't the nicest way to do it but it worked.

'I'm not jealous!' Brittany sobbed. She turned around and left Santana standing there.

Santana regretted her actions at once. She wanted to run after Brittany, apologise and tell her everything but she knew Brittany needed to be alone. She eventually left feeling more confused and conflicted than ever before. Brittany was her best friend and had never hurt her on purpose. Santana was so ashamed of herself.

Later that day, Santana gave in to her conscience and dialled Brittany's number, which she knew off by heart. After a few rings Brittany picked up.

'Britanny, I'm so sorry. I never thought you'd get so upset and I was selfish. If I could take it back, trust me, I would. I'm a shitty friend and I was a jerk and I'm sorry.' Santana rambled quickly, uncertain whether Brittany was even listening to her.

'Why?' Brittany asked.

'What?' Santana was really confused.

'Why did you do it? If you knew you were hurting me then I want to know why you did it.' Brittany sounded angry and Santana swore her heart physically hurt with guilt but she was proud of Britt's assertiveness.

'I'm so sorry! I - I was jealous. I thought you were slipping away from me. You hung out with everyone else but you were so distant around me and I thought you didn't care about me anymore. I needed a reaction so I provoked you.' Santana was crying now.

'Jealous? You're my best friend. Of course I care about you. I wasn't distant, just had a lot on my mind. You should have talked to me.' Brittany sounded so upset.

'What's on you mind? You can tell me anything. Please, Brit. Talk to me, we need to fix this.' Santana practically begged Brittany and sounded so desperate.

'I don't know. We clearly can't talk about anything. Otherwise you would have talked to me instead of trying to make me jealous!'

'Look, I told you how sorry I am and I can't even put into words how bad I feel. I know I should have talked to you and I regret being so tell me what's on you mind. What's bothering you?'

'You're not stupid, San. I'm still mad at you but don't call my best friend stupid!' Santana smiled on the other end. 'It's just my head's a mess right now and I don't know how to sort it all out.'

'What's wrong?' Santana sounded genuinely worried.

'Nothing's wrong, exactly.' Brittany hesitated and gave deep sigh.

'Then what is it, Brit?'

'I - I'm a little - confused.' Brittany struggled to find the right word.

'Confused abut what?' Santana really wanted to know what going on in Brittany's head.

'My feelings. I like someone who doesn't like me back.' Brittany sighed again and almost started crying.

'Brittany... who could possibly not like you? You're funny, kind, beautiful. Anyone can see that. Who is this asshole? I'll punch him!' Him. Santana assumed it was a guy straight away and it made Brittany feel awful.

'They are amazing, Santana. No need for punching.' Brittany got closer and closer to crying but stopped herself.

'If this guy doesn't like you back, he is blind.'

'Santana, she has no idea I like her.' A silence followed. Santana's stomach flipped. She... Her... Brittany liked a girl. At first Santana got so excited at the possibility that Brittany was gay. Then she remembered Brittany had feelings for someone. '_Probably Quinn' _she thought.

After an awkward silence Santana spoke again.

'Tell her. Go and talk to her. She might feel the same way about you.' It hurt Santana to picture Brittany with Quinn but she wanted her friend to be happy, even if it wasn't with her.

'Everything will change, I can't afford to lose her. She's my best friend.' Brittany's voice sounded so shaky. Santana felt more and more jealous.

'Look, you have to tell her and see what happens. Quinn might like you back.'

'Wait... Quinn? I wasn't talking about Quinn,' Brittany replied. Another silence followed. For a moment Santana thought Brittany meant her but she soon dismissed the idea.

'Whoever she is, you should tell her.' Santana was so confused at this point.

'I-It's-It's you. I like you.' Santana froze and she felt her heart thudding in her ears. 'Please say something. I'm sorry. I've ruined everything. San-'

'You _like_ me?' Brittany nodded then remembered she was on the phone.

'Yes.' She sighed.

'Well, I-I like you back.' Santana mumbled. Brittany's jaw dropped. Santana hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Santana hung up the phone._

Santana felt faint. Her head was spinning. Brittany _liked_ her. Santana knew she should have been really happy but she was shocked. She only called Brittany to apologise to her and this confession hit her like a bus. Shit! Why did she have to hang up? She figured Brittany must have been asking herself the same question. She wanted to call her back but she didn't know what to say.

Santana woke up a little earlier than usual with pounding headache. She grabbed her phone to text Brittany if she wanted to walk to school with her and then she remembered yesterday's events. Santana was beginning to question if last night's revelations had been part of a dream. It all felt too real. She suddenly didn't want to go to school. How was she supposed to go to school, face Brittany and act like nothing happened? Part of her longed to see Brittany but she was so afraid. It was supposed to be easy. Brittany liked her so what more could she ask for?

Santana finally arrived at school and headed to her locker. Yep. Brittany was standing by her own locker only a few feet from Santana's. Santana took a deep breath and walked over there.

'Hi,' Brittany said, barely audibly.

'Hey,' Santana replied, her voice catching in her throat.

'So,' Brittany paused, sighed and continued. 'About last night, I just wanted to...' She didn't finish because she just didn't know what to say.

'Yeah, about that. I mean... What? I - I don't know what I'm trying to say here.'

'Santana, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't things to change or become awkward and now look at us. I'm sorry. When you said you liked me back I felt so incredible but it was selfish of me to burden you with this.' Brittany looked so sad.

'No, don't be sorry. It wasn't selfish at all; I'm so glad you told me! I said we could talk about anything and I mean it. I'm just a little shocked but I-I need to get to class, okay? Bye, Britt!' Santana tried to literally run away and cursed herself for failing to talk about feelings. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

'San, you do realise we have Spanish next. That means we sit by each other.' Brittany's facial expression was unreadable.

'I-I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot! Of course it's Spanish next.' Santana face palmed.

'You're not! Let's go before Schue gets mad.'

Santana smiled at Brittany so fondly. She wrapped her pinky around Brittany's leading her down the corridor.

When they finally arrived the class had already started but Mr Schue didn't seem too angry and simply told the girls to go and sit down with their assignment ready.

Santana froze. She had completely forgotten about her assignment. She knew Brittany had done hers because she helped her.

'Dammit.' Santana whispered to Brittany once they had taken their seats at the back of the classroom.

'What's wrong?'

'I totally forgot about the assignment. I had a lot on my mind. Schue is going to kill me this time, for sure. How could I be so stupid?'

'Have mine.' Brittany replied casually.

'What?'

'Have it. Hand in my assignment, I'm failing anyway!' Brittany added with a small smile.

'Britt, I couldn't! It's yours and it's my fault for not doing it.'

'You did mine.' Brittany was right. Santana had literally done all of it for her. Brittany grabbed it from her bag and slipped it across the desk to Santana.

'I-I don't know what to say, Britt. Thank you so much but I feel so bad, I owe you big time!' Santana wanted to lean in and kiss Brittany right at that moment but she couldn't.

'It's nothing. Hey, Mr Schue!' Brittany raised her hand.

'Yes, Brittany?'

'I don't have my assignment with me. I'm really sorry.' Brittany gave her best puppy-dog eyes. Mr Schue walked over to the desk and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

'Brittany, you know how important that paper is! Sometimes it feels like you're not taking this class seriously, at all. I'm disappointed in you. You have until Friday to hand it in.' Mr Schue tried his best to be assertive but he hated having to tell off his students. He took the paper from Santana and walked away, shaking his head slightly before Brittany got the chance to say anything.

'You shouldn't have done that! I feel terrible. I need to tell him it's my fault.' Santana jumped out of her seat but Brittany had a firm yet comfortable grip on her hand, pulling her back.

'No, don't worry about it.' Brittany gave Santana a genuine smile and she sat back down.

'I need to make this up to you. How about we go to Breadstix and I'll pay. You know, if you want to but it's okay if you don-'

'Santana, I'd love to.' Brittany was still holding her hand and she gave it a little squeeze, as if to reassure Santana. It worked.

**Santana's POV**

She said yes and that just makes me even more nervous. It sounds like a date to me but I'm not sure. I can't help wondering if things will ever be the same between us. It's still a little awkward but at the same time I feel amazing because she likes me. That's all that should matter and I know I should be happier but it means I have to act on these feelings now. They're out there, I have finally put myself out there and it's terrifying.

We didn't have any other classes together so I didn't see her all day but I decided to wait by the lockers after last period. After a few minutes Brittany turns up, notices me and skips over.

'Hey, thanks for waiting!' She is literally beaming and I can't fight the smile that spreads across my face.

'No worries, I owe you one. Besides I want to get my breadsticks on!' I give her a wink and she just giggles. It does feel different talking to her but only because I feel so much braver around her.

'Let's go then,' she replies, still smirking at me.

We get into my car and the drive is quiet but not awkward. A waitress leads us to a secluded table at the quietest part of the restaurant and secretly I'm so glad she did. After we get settled we place our orders. Brittany picks shrimps, as always.

'Santana, thanks for bringing me here,' Brittany says, as the drinks arrive.

'It's my treat. It's been too long since we came here anyway.' It's true, we used to come here all the time but it's been weeks since me and Brittany came here together. Brittany just nods and takes a sip of coke.

'So I guess I wanted to thank you for saving my butt earlier but I think we should, I don't know, talk about what happened and what happens next,' I can't believe I just suggested talking about feelings. I just feel so at ease around Britt.

'Sure. I don't know what happens next but I know that you make me feel amazing and I like you, a lot,' Brittany replies. I want to kiss her but I don't want to ruin the moment and I know I have to say something back.

'You are my best friend and I like you so, so much. You're so important to me and I never want to lose you. I feel the same way and I can't even believe that you do. So where does that put us?' I want to say 'I love you' but I can't muster the courage and it's too early.

'Is this a date?'

'Yeah, I guess. I mean, if you want it to be,' I was starting to ramble and get nervous again. Brittany reaches across to grab my hand and says,

'I do. Let's do this. Do you think we should tell people about us?' Her blue eyes are twinkling with hope.

'Why not? They're bound to find out but is it alright if we just tell a few friends? I don't wanna make a scene and I'm not ready to tell the whole world yet,' I hope Brittany knows that I am proud to be dating her. It's just that after Rachel told everyone I had a crush on her people started to look at me differently and making fun of me. I think they've have now forgotten that rumour but I don't want any new ones.

'Sure, we can. Take all the time you need, I'll wait.' I scoot closer to Brittany and wrap her in a tight hug, mumbling 'thank you' into her hair.

The food finally arrives and I thank the waitress. We eat is silence, occasionally exchanging glance and making eye contact with smiles. I would say something but this is too perfect.

When the waitress comes back she asks if we would like dessert and I turn to Brittany and she shakes her head no. I'm too nervous to eat any more anyway. I ask for the check instead and smile at Brittany.

'Santana, can I at least pay for my food, please.'

'Nope, I'm the one who owes you remember,' I wink at her and I swear she blushes a little.

**Brittany's POV**

My date with Santana was perfect. I wish she had let me at least pay half but she said she owes me. Just as we are leaving, she wraps her pinky around mine. I turn it into a proper hand hold though, earning a shy smile from San. She blushes and I just grin because I'm dating Santana; I can't believe she likes me back.

San opens the passenger door for me and I can't help but giggle at the gesture. I spend the entire journey studying her beautiful face. Her hair, her chocolate eyes, her cute nose and those full lips... She is breathtaking.

'San,' I break the silence.

'Yeah?' She asks, glancing at me momentarily before turning back to the road.

'Do you, do you think...do you find me attractive?' I sound so nervous and I instantly regret asking. Why did I say that out loud? Face palm...

'What? Of course, I do! Have you seen yourself lately? Smokin' hot!' She winks at me with a light chuckle. 'But seriously, Brittany. I think, no, I know you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm lucky to be dating you! How about you?'

Wow, I was not expecting that answer! She sounds a little nervous too. 'Santana, you're breathtaking and I only asked because I still don't get why you'd want to date me.' Why am I telling her all of this? I just feel so at ease around her.

'Because you're perfect and you're you.' I blush furiously and I pray it's too dark for her to notice. That is the most amazing answer I've ever heard.

'You really do have a way with words.' We're silent for the rest of the journey.

The car pulls up outside my house.

'Here you go Britt! I had a lot of fun tonight and thanks again. You shouldn't have done that,' she says, giving me a tight hug outside my door.

'I had a lot of fun too and would you stop thanking me? You write literally wrote my homework anyway. I'm the one who needs to thank you for taking me out.'

'We should go out again. If you want to...' I can see she's nervous again.

'Of course I want to!' I reassure her.

'Good. Well, I should get going. Good night, Britt!' She grabs my pinky, shakes my hand and starts to walk away. As soon as her pinky lets go I yell,

'Wait!' I did not think this through. She turns around and walks back to me.

'Yeah?' I look into her eyes and before I know it, we're both leaning in for a kiss. As soon as her lips meet mine, I feel fireworks explode inside me. It's so cliché but it's true. My heart feels like it's melting. It's a slow and gentle kiss, but passionate nonetheless. It feels like hours before she pulls away slowly. We're both a bit out of breath.

'Wow,' she whispers. I just smile.

'Do you have to go now?' I ask, hoping she'll say no.

'I guess not. Why?'

'You could stay here for the night, if you want.'

'Wanky,' she smirks and I playfully hit her arm.

'Not like that!' I blush again.

'Sure, if you don't mind,' she sounds nervous again.

'Stay,' I realise how desperate I sound but I just don't want her to leave. She nods and I open the door. We go upstairs straight away and I grab a shirt and some sleeping shorts for her. She takes them and excuses herself to go to the bathroom to change. As I sit down on my bed, I realise how different it feels to have her here now compared to our countless sleepovers before tonight. She emerges from the bathroom in the shirt and shorts, interrupting my thoughts. She manages to look amazing in PJs. How does she do that?

'Thanks for letting me stay, I was getting a little tired of driving.' She laughs and it sounds so refreshing to hear her laughing.

'Least I could do,' I reply. I lift the covers and lie down. I have a double bed and I lie pretty close to the edge. San mimics my actions and lies on the other side of the bed. I want to go closer, I want to hold her but I don't know if she wants to be held. I turn the light off.

'Goodnight, Britt!'

'Night, San.' I sigh and try to fall asleep. Suddenly I feel her moving closer and she wraps her arms around me. I hesitate then put my arm around her.

'I hope this is ok,' she says. I nod.

'Perfect.'

We fall asleep holding each other, taking up a tiny fraction of space on my bed.


End file.
